Snake's FateStay
by IEvolution2330I
Summary: Shirou had just summoned his servant however it wasn't the servant that anyone expected, Up raised the traitor to his country, up raised the best soldier ever, up raised Naked Snake... Up raised... Big Boss.


**Fate/Stay… METAL GEAR!?**

_**Hello, since I've been absorbed into the world of Fate and I just had to make this quick idea of what would happen if the Big Boss was summoned for the Holy Grail war. Hope you like it.**_

A middle aged man took a breath out of his special made Cuban cigars as his eyes assessed the young man in-front of him. The man stared at the gobsmacked young man for a while and in all honestly the man couldn't blame the kid for being so shocked but the teen summoned him for god's sake! So he shouldn't have been so shocked. Well, unless his master was an incompetent magus but that'd be impossi…

…

…

…

Shit, his master was incompetent wasn't he? Oh joy!

"Get up kid!" the man spoke calmly and was at least slightly happy when the kid obeyed his command without any defiance. The teen stood up shakily and carried on staring at the man in front of him. The man took another puff of his cigar as he sized up the kid in-front of him.

"So, I'm only gonna' ask this once. Are you my master?" The man didn't know what he was expecting when he asked that question but he at least expected _something_! But no, the kid just continued to stare at him in bewilderment. The man groaned.

"_God! It's like teaching the rookies at mother base all over again"_

"C'mon kid, at least give me the decency of answering my question, from that guy who I just punched through the wall, I'd say we don't have all say" the man's statement seemed to shock the teen out of his musings as he realised that he was still in pain from all of the injuries he had suffered throughout the night and he was just about to fall back to the ground but the man caught him and helped him stand.

"Whoa there kid, let's just go ahead and say your my master from those command seals you have on your hand. Now, don't go to sleep on me now, we still have to get out of here" the teen just nodded and the man heaved the teen on to his shoulders and then walked outside the small building.

The man already knew that the moment that he stood outside the other servant would be waiting and he was right.

"Ha! So the useless kid managed to summon a servant after-all however he only seemed to have summoned a useless servant who had no weapon whatsoever".

The man grunted as he lowered his master to the ground and checked his pulse and was relieved to know that his master was simply asleep, most likely because of all of the stress that has happened to him today.

"_Heh he reminds me of Chico a bit"_

"So, tell me servant, how sad are you due to the fact that you are so weak to be have summoned by a half-assed magus?"

The man said nothing as he pulled a small cigar case and paced his cigar in it, to keep it safe for later. Once he finished that he pocked the case and adopted his mastered stance of CQC he excelled at.

The man wielding the lance laughed at the other man's fighting stance, he twirled his lance into his fighting stance and charged at the middle-aged man.

The man sighed as the lance wielder came closer to him, he lowered his body and raised his hands slightly higher than before and when the Lancer was close enough that he flung hid lance forward, heading directly into the middle-aged servant's chest the older looking servant chuckled as he deflected the lance with his right arm and the moved into his opponents open defence, he noticed the Lancer's surprise as the man used his other hand to grab the Lancer by his throat and then continued to use his bodyweight to throw the Lancer into the ground but he didn't stop there, he continued his assault by leaping to his side and lowered down, then he held the Lancer's weapon hand down and simultaneously started t punch the Lancer's throat in an attempt to incapacitate the servant.

Each punch the older servant sent into the Lancer's throat caused the Lancer to gasp in extreme pain as his throat was slowly being crushed into paste. The only reason that he was still able to breath was due to the neck armour covering his throat and the fact that due to the fact that he was a servant.

"STOP" The man stopped his fist from the last punch that would have ended the Lancer's life as he looked behind him to see his master now stood up and looking shocked beyond belief.

"Kid. This guy was trying to kill you"

"I know, but I don't even know what is going on, so don't kill him until I know everything that is going on, so please don't kill him".

The man sighed as he looked at the Lancer in-front of him who looked an inch away from death. He stood up from the Lancer and took a few steps back.

"Leave this place Lancer and be lucky that the kid here is so kind, because if he hadn't had said anything… I would have crushed your wind-pipe like tissue-paper".

Lancer stood up, coughing and spluttering as he picked up his lance and jumped away.

The man sighed as he grabbed his cigar case and flicked it open and picked up his cigar and continued to smoke it as if all that happened just before hadn't happened at all.

"Well then kid. I think its best that we tell each other about ourselves so we can become better acquainted with each other".

"Err… what?"

The man sighed as he looked at his master. Trust his luck that he'd end up with the master who didn't have a clue what was going on.

So the middle-aged man spent the next 30 minutes to tell his master all he knew about the Holy Grail War which his master had found himself in.

"So I've basically ended up in a war I don't want to be involved in?"

"Yup".

"And in this war, there are seven people selected to be these masters?"

"Yup".

"And all of these people are called Magus?"

"Yup".

"And all of these Magus summon a servant of the seven types to fight to the death in this war to achieve their wish at with the Holy Grail?"

"Yup".

"And you are the servant that I have summoned?"

"Yup".

"Is that all?"

"Yup".

"You don't talk much do you?"

…

…

…

"Yup".

Both, master and servant were now inside the teen's house and were discussing things.

"So, my name is Shirou Emiya, what's yours?"

The man sighed as he grabbed his cigar and answered his master "my name isn't important but you can call me… Snake I suppose".

"And what class are you?" Shirou asked of his servant.

"I'm the…"

Snake's head snapped to the door as he felt the barrier surrounding the place be pierced by two people.

Before Shirou could ask what Snake was doing, Snake placed his finger on his lips to silence his master. Standing up silently, Snake silently walked towards the sliding door and leaned towards slightly to hear through it.

The room was completely silent, Shirou didn't dare breathe for he might distract his servant.

Snake looked back to his young master and held up three fingers. Shirou nodded and Snake started to lower each finger after one second each.

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

Snake threw open the sliding door and jumped through, grabbing the first person that was near him.

"Saber!" shouted a young female voice.

It took Snake a minute to realise that he had hold of a young school girl and that was the moment that Snake realised that he was going to regret agreeing to be summoned into this war.

"_So, I'm also a paedophile as well as a traitor to my country, I wonder what else I will become by the end of this blasted war"._

"Snake don't hurt her!" Shirou shouted as he came through the doorway as well. Snake groaned of course he wasn't going to hurt her, she was still a kid even if she was involved in the war, he still wasn't going to kill children and he was glad that his master felt the same way.

"I suggest you let go off my master" stated a female voice behind Snake, he turned to see his master at sword point by what Snake could immediately tell was a warrior.

"_This could get really bad really quickly"_.

"Okay, lady let's just talk about this before either of us do anything that we could regret" Snake spoke diplomatically in an attempt to end this stand-off with no violence.

"You let go off my master, then I will consider freeing you master".

If the servant Saber was talking to was anyone but Snake then they might've released their captive by Saber's threatening look.

But this was Snake she was dealing with and Snake was a master when it came to all things relating to battle and hostage situations were a big part of battles, no matter who the actual combatants were.

"Before I do anything, I want to know why you are invading the kid's property".

"My names Shirou"

"Shut up kid! You may be my master but when it comes to battle situations, you listen to me… okay".

Shirou realised that what Snake said wasn't a suggestion and only nodded as much as he could without cutting his neck on Saber's blade.

"Okay, so now that you know the kids name, I might as well say that I'm Snake".

"What's your class?" asked the blonde armour-clad woman who Snake couldn't help but see as a beautiful warrior who reminded him of the Boss.

"My class… isn't important right now, all that matters is that I don't want anyone to be hurt, I hope you feel the same way" he knew that Saber was annoyed with the fact that he didn't state what class he was but he also knew that Saber didn't want to spill any blood… yet.

Saber nodded and waited for Snake to continue his explanation.

"So, I'm suggesting that we let go off our hostages at the same time and only make any movements when our respective masters are behind us… that sound good?" Snake hoped Saber agreed with that idea otherwise things were going to get really complicated.

Saber frowned slightly as she noticed that her master, Rin Tohsaka was starting too really panic and the usually stoic face had turned into a face a of controlled panic.

However Snake's master was faring worse as he was sweating bullets and starting to panic terribly and Snake knew that panicking isn't what was needed right now.

"How do I know that I can trust you? You might just attack me as I am unaware".

"I give you my promise that I won't attempt to harm you and your master".

"And what is your promise worth, I know nothing about you or your morals".

And this was the point that Snake had to risk it all, he had to make the first step to prove his promise.

Taking a deep breath, Snake loosens his grip on his captive and nudges her forward, the resounding gasp from everyone around was expected but that gasp was pathetic compared to the gasp when Snake raised his arms behind his head and lowered to his knees.

Snake just stared into Saber's eyes with his one eye, silently hoping his gamble paid off.

His and Saber's eyes connected and a spark appeared as Saber lowered her sword and nudged Shirou forward and Snake couldn't prevent the small smile he felt on his face when Saber nudged Shirou forward and in return a small smile appeared on her face as well and Snake couldn't help but admire this woman in-front of him.

Snake stood up, his arms still behind his head until Saber nodded slightly to him and he slowly lowered his arms to his sides.

Sighing Snake opened his cigar case and picked his cigar and lit it with a click of his fingers and took a puff from it.

He needed the nicotine right now.

Sighing in relief as he pulled the cigar from his mouth, Snake stared at both Saber and her master as his stood in-front of the calmer Shirou.

"So… What can I and the kid do for you two?"

Saber sighed as Rin smiled slightly at Snake's question.

At that point Snake thought of something.

"_Maybe this war won't be so bad after all"._

_**Chapter Finish**_

_**Hoped you like it.  
JA NE**_


End file.
